1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet structure, and more particularly to a faucet structure which can be assembled with ease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional facet has a plurality of inlet passages. The lower ends of the inlet passages are connected with upper ends of guide pipes by weld. The lower ends of the guide pipes are connected with a water pipe to supply water. However, the space between the guide pipes is limited. It is not easy to weld the guide pipes. When assembling, the lower ends of the guide pipes must be adjusted to connect with the water pipe. During adjustment, the welding point is used as a pivot for bending the guide pipe, which may result in a crack. When the repair is required, it is a hard job to weld the guide pipe because the guide pipe is located under sink. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.